Mesozoic Memories
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Remy and Piotr are drawn into one of Pyro's favorite pastimes.


**Mesozoic Memories**

"Where's Pyro?" Remy asked as he and Piotr walked down the hallway. "And Sabertooth?"

"I do not know," Piotr replied. "I have not seen either of them for several hours. Maybe they are doing something together."

"Yeah, like trying to kill each other," Remy said. "Sabes is still out for blood after the eggplant and umbrella incident last week."

"Well it was an accident," Piotr shrugged. "And Pyro should be able to take care of himself. I hope."

"He'd better. Otherwise he's gonna push Sabes too far and he'll be gut like a fish," Remy warned.

"Do you really think Sabertooth would do that?" Piotr asked.

"Why not? It's not like he hasn't been known to do it before," Remy said.

"Well I suppose…" Piotr was interrupted by some loud muffled shouts as they passed Pyro's room.

"What the heck?" Remy moved near the closed door and tilted his head to listen.

"Ahhh! Help! Save me!" He heard Pyro's high pitched scream.

"I've got you this time! Prepare to die!" a dangerous growl was heard.

"No! No! Aarrgghhh!"

"Ha ha ha! Victory!"

"Oh my," Piotr paled. "You don't think…"

"Oh yeah," Remy's eyes went wide. "Sabertooth just killed Pyro! I knew this was gonna happen!"

"Why? Why? Pyro was not that bad," Piotr tried to hold back his tears.

"Maybe he's not dead yet. Maybe there's still something we can do," Remy insisted but then heard new sounds coming from behind the door.

"Yum yum! Boy this meat is tasty! Slurp! Comes off the bone real nice!"

"Oh geeze, now Sabes is eating him!" Remy blanched. "And liking it!"

"I think I am going to be sick," Piotr moaned.

"That's it! Sabertooth has gone too far. After he's done eating Pyro we'll be next. We gotta take him down," Remy had a determined look in his eye.

"You're right," Piotr tried to steady himself. "He must be stopped."

"On three, we rush in," Remy pulled out his staff and readied his cards. "Okay?"

"Okay," Piotr nodded and armored up.

"One…two…three!" Remy kicked open the door and the two of them stormed the room. "Charge!"

"Uah…ahhh!" Piotr shouted as they tripped over something on the floor and fell down.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Pyro yelped as he was buried underneath them. "Get off me! You're crushing my spine!"

"Pyro?" Remy blinked as he picked himself up off the floor. "Pyro! You're alive!"

"Barely," Pyro gasped as Piotr reverted back to his normal state and rolled off him. "Awww, thanks a lot. You ruined my dinosaur setup."

"Huh?" Remy looked around the room and saw it filled with plastic dinosaur figures. "Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah dinosaurs," Pyro sat down and picked up the two figures he had been playing with. "An _Allosaurus_ had just taken down a _Camarasaurus_ and was eating him when you blokes barged in. What'd you think was going on in here?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Remy waved and sat down leaning against Pyro's bed which was also covered with dinosaurs.

"I am sorry we made a mess," Piotr apologized and carefully took a seat on the floor. "We can help fix it."

"Na, don't worry. Ya didn't break anything," Pyro waved and continued playing with his dinosaurs. "Rarrr! Oooh, I love _Camarasaurus_ steaks! So nice and juicy!"

"I didn't know you liked dinosaurs," Remy said as he absently picked up one of the figures on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I was sooo into dinosaurs when I was little," Pyro nodded his head excitedly. "My fascist parents were always telling me what to do. Clean up this, clean up that, shut up and be quiet, don't sit in front of the TV, get away from the paint, aarrggghhh it was horrible! I used to go play outside but after the talk with the lawyers about butane and birdbaths I wasn't allowed to do that either. So I'd just stay in my room for hours playing dinosaur."

"Okay," Remy blinked.

"I never played with dinosaurs," Piotr said picking up a figure and studying it. "Is it fun?"

"You bet it is. Watch this," Pyro grinned and started playing with the dinosaurs. "A mixed herd of _Torosaurs_ and _Corythosaurs_ are drinking from a pond. A few _Rhamphorhynchus_ fly above. Arrr! Arrr! Suddenly a _Giganotosaurus_ breaks out from the jungle and heads for them. All is chaos! The _Corythosaurs_ flee! The _Torosaurs_ run! The _Giganotosaurus_ chases after them, ahhh! It looks like he's going to get them, but wait! A squad of _Polacanthus_ appear and block the way! The herd is safe. But then a pack of _Deinonychus_ appear and ambush them. Rarrr! Grrr! Slash! A _Corythosaurus_ is downed! The _Deinonychus_ tear into it, slicing open its belly, picking at its flanks! Roar!"

"Uh," Piotr looked very confused. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Don't worry about it _homme_," Remy reassured him. "Unless you're a fanatic or under nine you won't be able to understand any of the names he just said."

"Oh," Piotr nodded and picked up another dinosaur. "I do not know much about dinosaurs. I had no idea they came in so many shapes. This one is very strange."

"That's a _Stegosaurus_," Remy said looking at it. "It was one of my favorite when I was a kid."

"You were into dinosaurs too?" Pyro asked.

"Not really," Remy admitted. "Just what I saw on TV or movies. Dinosaurs were not a big thing in my house. I never had any dinosaur toys."

"Well I was pretty lucky. My Aunt Judith worked at a toy company and whenever she came by she'd bring me dinosaurs," Pyro explained. "Oh I like me Aunt Judith. Course that was before she quit and went to lumberjack school."

"Lumberjack school?" Piotr blinked.

"Yeah, it was a big shock. I though for sure she'd go to bullfighting college instead," Pyro said.

"O-kay," Remy stared at him.

"Is this a _Stegosaurus_ too?" Piotr held up a dinosaur covered with plates and spikes. "It looks almost the same."

"No, that's a _Kentrosaurus,_"Pyro corrected. "It's a type of _stegosaur_ but different species. Hey, maybe some dinosaurs were mutants."

"Oh no," Remy groaned. "Pyro, no dinosaurs were mutants. At least not mutants like us with powers and stuff."

"Why not?" Pyro protested. "Dinosaurs were around for over a hundred and sixty million years. That's a really long time. So some of them must've been mutants."

"No they were not," Remy gave him a look.

"There were too!" Pyro insisted. "You just wait and see! It'll be proven someday!"

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see an actual live dinosaur that has mutant powers," Remy rolled his eyes.

"But there are no more dinosaurs," Piotr pointed out.

"There might be," Pyro said. "Maybe the last dinosaur is being hidden by a group of city kids to prevent being exploited and plays an electric guitar. Or maybe that was a cartoon show I used to watch."

"Oh brother," Remy scoffed.

"Or maybe there's a lost colony of dinosaurs somewhere, like on an island or something," Pyro scratched his head.

"Wouldn't people have reported them?" Piotr asked.

"Not if they're part of some kind of cover-up or conspiracy or evil terrorist experiments," Pyro pointed out. "Or they just don't have a phone."

"An island full of dinosaurs and humans living together," Remy shook his head. "Now where have I heard this before?"

"Well I think there's still some dinosaurs around and someday we're gonna see some live ones," Pyro declared.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Remy quipped. "The only dinosaurs you'll ever see are either birds or in museums."

"I thought the only ways to see dinosaurs were in museums and books," Piotr said. "I had no idea they are so popular."

"What? Why dinosaurs are everywhere," Pyro smiled. "You can find 'em in parks, T-shirts, noodle soup, the Bible..."

"The Bible?" Remy frowned. "I've never heard of that."

"Oh yeah, they're mentioned in…ummm…I forget exactly where," Pyro thought. "The part about a behemoth or something."

"Really? I did not know that," Piotr said.

"And knowing is a good way to get migraines," Remy quipped.

"I used to play all sorts of games about dinosaurs," Pyro continued. "I'd try and match people to what kind of dinosaur they'd remind me of. Like the traffic cop was a _Pachycephalosaurus _andthe mailman was a _Struthiomimus_. Especially when he was running from the pit bull next door."

"You saw people as dinosaurs?" Piotr asked.

"Sure," Pyro said. "Like you'd be a good _Brachiosaurus_."

"A what?" Piotr blinked.

"This," Pyro picked up one of the larger dinosaur figures and handed it to him. "See? It's just like you. A big ol' strong, gentle giant."

"You know, I can kinda see it," Remy said comparing Piotr and the dinosaur.

"And sometimes you're more like a _Euoplocephalus_," Pyro held up a completely different dinosaur. "All armored and stuff."

"I gotta admit, he has a point," Remy grinned.

"I suppose so," Piotr admitted.

"Another game was pretending to be a dinosaur, like a _Saltasaurus_ and crawl around my room," Pyro said. "And it was even better when I had a costume."

"Costume?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like these," Pyro reached under his bed and pulled out several dinosaur costumes complete with tails and hoods.

"Where did you get those?" Remy asked. "Come to think of it, where did you get all these dinosaurs?"

"I have my methods," Pyro giggled proudly.

"Methods?" Piotr blinked. "What kind of…"

"Uh Piotr, I don't think we want to know the answer to that," Remy warned.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Pyro cheered as he slipped on a hood.

"Why not?" Remy shrugged and reached for a costume.

* * *

"Where are those idiots?" Magneto muttered as he walked down the hallway. "And why do I put up with them? They do nothing but give me headaches. Well at least their fighting skills are improving. Now our enemies will consider them with fear and respect…" Magneto paused as he heard some strange sounds coming from the recreation room. "What the heck?" He peaked into the open doorway to see what the noise was coming from.

Remy was standing with his arms close to his chest like a kangaroo while wearing a bizarre costume with a long green tail. He also wore a hood with a foot-long crest arching back behind his head. Piotr was crawling around on the floor in a costume consisting of a gray helmet, a large armor shield on his back and a tail ending in a thick club.

"Ho hum, what a nice tree to be snacking on," Remy mimicked munching on a lampshade while wagging his fake tail.

"Oooh, this is a tasty bush," Piotr added while pretending to eat a chair.

"Grrr!" Pyro loudly stomped into view wearing a tooth-lined hood, a large sail on his back and a tail sticking out behind him. "The terrifying _Spinosaurus_ stalks through the forest looking for prey. Ah! He spies a lone _Parasaurolophus_ and charges at him! Roar!"

"Oh no!" Remy hooted and ran around the room. "Don't let him eat me!"

"Do not worry, I will protect you!" Piotr tried to block Pyro's path and wagged his clubbed tail menacingly.

"You can't stop me you old _Ankylosaurus_ you!" Pyro laughed as he leapt over Piotr and chased after Remy. "Come back here! I want dinner!"

"Not if I can help it!" Piotr chased after him on all fours.

Magneto stood in shock for a minute then did an about-face and walked back the down hallway. "A babysitter! I'm reduced to being a babysitter for those insane lunatics! I should just give up trying to rule the world and open up a daycare center for infants! It would be easier and cause a lot fewer headaches!"

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**


End file.
